


With My Life

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lilacs, M/M, The Gentle Seasons (Star Trek Series), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock puts his trust in McCoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That lilac tree is an old friend.

The spring air was heavy with the scent of blooming lilacs and the droning of honeybees seeking the sweetness from the ponderous blossoms. That, and the slewing of the warm breezes rustling through the branches overhead had finally worked their magic. The Vulcan lay asleep with his head tilted sideways against the trunk of the old tree.

McCoy lay looking up at Spock as flashes of sunlight dappled his greenish skin. Spock’s arm draped protectively across McCoy’s chest, but McCoy could feel no strength in it. That’s when McCoy cherished Spock the most.

When Spock trusted McCoy with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
